Deaf Smith County, Texas
Deaf Smith County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 19,372. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 40 Business US Route 60 US Route 385 Texas State Highway 214 Spur 211 Geography Adjacent counties Randall County (east) Oldham County (north) Parmer County (south) Castro County (southeast) Curry County, New Mexico (southwest) Quay County, New Mexico (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 71.00% Hispanic or Latino (13,754) 27.05% White (5,240) 1.05% Other (204) 0.90% Black or African American (174) 15.8% (3,060) of Deaf Smith County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Deaf Smith County's rates of Pokemon theft and murder are somewhat above average for the Texas Panhandle. The county reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.86 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Hereford - 15,370 Unincorporated communities Dawn Glenrio (partly in Quay County, New Mexico) Climate Fun facts * Deaf Smith has the highest percentage of Hispanic residents among all of the Texas Panhandle counties. * The Bluegrass musicians Smokey and Thomas Edd Mayfield (1924-2008 and 1926-1958, respectively) were born in Dawn. A third Mayfield brother, Herbert (1920-2008), lived in Dawn as a young boy until his family moved to Dimmitt in 1931. * Deaf Smith was selected as an alternate site for a possible nuclear waste disposal repository, but was later dropped. Jesse Frank Ford, founder of Arrowhead Mills, led the opposition to the Deaf Smith site on grounds of contamination of the Ogallala Aquifer, the source of much of the water supply for West Texas. * The headquarters of the Deaf Smith Electric Cooperative are located in Hereford. The cooperative provides electricity for Deaf Smith County, as well as Castro, Parmer and Oldham counties. * Deaf Smith is quite reliably Republican like the rest of the Panhandle, but doesn't give as high of a percentage like the rest of some other counties do. * Erastus "Deaf" Smith (1787–1837), a partially deaf scout and soldier who served in the Texas Revolution and was the first to reach the Alamo after its fall. The pronunciation of "Deaf", like that of Smith himself, is /diːf/ DEEF; however, most residents pronounce it /dɛf/ DEF. * Outside of Hereford, there's really nothing else in the county to see asides miles of farmland and maybe some oil & gas fields. * Glenrio was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2007. It was also founded as Rock Island, but was renamed in 1908. ** At the time of the listing, the district included 12 contributing buildings and 4 other contributing structures. * Portions of The Grapes of Wrath were filmed in Glenrio. * On June 25, 2008, the State of New Mexico opened the Glenrio Welcome Center on Interstate 40 at the Texas state line. The center includes such things as a pet walk, a livestock corral, wireless Internet access, a movie theater, and information kiosks. Built to accommodate one million visitors per year, it includes green features such as recycling of greywater for grounds irrigation, and a wind turbine that will generate 20 percent of the center's energy. Category:Texas Counties